


What Yields the Need

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: In and out, get the information. That's what Bucky was supposed to do. He wasn't supposed to fall.





	What Yields the Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/gifts).



> I had the honor of working with [Fadefilter](https://fadefilter.tumblr.com/) on the 2019 Cap Reverse Bang and having the honor of working on a Peaky Blinders au
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: Once I receive the links for the art i will embed them here

[](https://imgur.com/Nun6VMV.png)  


 

 

 

 

New York, 1946

 

In this time, and even before James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes had joined the police force, crime ran rampant in the streets, on the field. Growing up, at first he imagined cops would be the ones to protect him and his family. He was quickly proven wrong.

 

No. He had lost his father. What seemed like a simple mugging according to the cops, but that wasn't the case as Bucky got older.  After he joined the force he learned some officers were deep in the pockets of those who caused trouble in the city.

 

Those were the ones that he wanted to work with.

 

Nick Fury was the head man in charge. An eye lost during the war, many people were intimidated by his look alone and his reputation preceded him.

 

A man that got the job done.

 

He was the one Bucky answered to only.

 

“Steve Rogers and his family.” Fury tossed the manila folder onto the table and Bucky reached instantly for it.

 

He opened it and a few photos fell out.

 

On top of the others was the photo of Steven Grant Rogers, the leader of Shield. The little group that Steve had banded together.

 

Steve Rogers, former vet. Heir to Shield. Pretty, but dangerous. He's been classified as a tactical genius by many of his enemies.

 

Bucky flipped through the photos.  

 

“Natasha Romanov. His cousin. Her mother and his mother ran together in their youth and raised their kids the same way. She's ruthless.

People call her Black Widow. She handles the finances.”

 

Bucky glanced down at the photo of the redhead woman. She was beautiful, even without smiling in the photo.

 

Bucky picked up the next photo. A man. Also not smiling with his arms crossed in the photo while he looked away, a shot taken without the man even knowing.

 

“Sam Wilson. Raised with the Rogers family since he was three. Parents unknown. He's Steve's best friend, would do anything for that man. Has done anything for him. They served together. He has three kids. Two boys and a girl ranging from four to thirteen years old. They live out of state with a nanny. The mother died when the last one was only six months. Sam visits them every Friday through Sunday.”

 

There was one more photo, a pretty brunette with striking eyes. A smile that lit up the photo. She couldn't have been involved with them. She was much too pretty, seemed too nice from the photo alone.

 

“Peggy Carter. Steve's former girl. She was one of ours. Went missing about nine months ago. No one knows what happened to her but we all have our suspicions.” The words were spoken with anger and malice.

 

Of course.

 

Steve had something to do with it.

 

Bucky placed the photos back into the folder.

 

“What do you want me to do sir?”

 

“The bar. Andor,  it's frequented by Rogers and his group. Often than most. I need you to go in, undercover and ask for a job. After that, you get close to Rogers and you gain intel and report back to me directly.”

 

Bucky nodded. “Whatever you say.”

  
  


That happened nearly a month ago, Bucky walked into Andor the second that it hit the streets that the last bartender had suddenly up and left town. The owner of the bar, A big brute by the name of Rumlow never hired more than one bartender at a time and though Fury was pissed that Bucky couldn't phase the other guy out quicker than he wanted he was glad that Bucky was finally in.

 

“Name?” Rumlow eyed Bucky up and down. Almost as if he could sense that he was a cop.

 

“Bucky, Bucky Novak. I just moved here and I really need a job.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair nervously and watched as Rumlow smacked his chapped lips together. That uneasiness passed through Bucky.

 

“Mm, much too pretty to tend bars. Sure you don't wanna be up on the top floor?”

 

Bucky quickly shook his head. “I would much rather serve drinks, sir.”

 

Rumlow shrugged his shoulders and picked up a dirty dish rag that sat on the bar behind him. “A pity, really. You could make so much more dough screwing the corrupt cops in this town and the politicians. But if you wanna smell like whiskey all day go ahead. You can start right now. Clean this place. Some of your patrons will be in soon. It's a Friday and they got money to blow.”

 

Rumlow walked away before suddenly being blocked by Natasha Romanov. They're too far away for him to hear but she glanced over at Bucky once with a scowl on her face. Rumlow said something and the two walk away.

 

He didn't know what that was about but he didn't like the way that Natasha looked at him.  

  


There was normally a time and place for everything and Bucky knew that deep in his heart it wasn't the time and place for this. He waited maybe a week before he even saw the leader. Sam, Natasha yeah. They came in all the time but never Steve and the first time that he saw him, well. A picture just doesn't do justice.

 

He came in, wearing a dark, pinstripe three-piece suit. His hat hung low on his head and covered his eyes until he actually lifted his head.  Bucky ceased the wiping of the counter as the man walked towards the bar. A grin on his face had Bucky standing straight. He couldn't be undone.

 

He had a job.

 

“You're the new guy. Bucny.”

 

“ _Bucky._ ” Bucky corrected. “Yes sir, I am.”

 

“Good. Cute. A waste behind this counter.”

 

“I told 'em that boss.” Rumlow added and was quickly shut up by Sam.

 

“You sure you don't want to work the upper floor?”

 

Bucky nodded his head; one of the customers grinned at him, a toothy grin and the smell of the hard alcohol wafted off of him.

 

“Yeah, Buck.” The customer began. “You'd turn a pretty penny if you do.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and continued wiping down the counter.

 

“Bucky?” Steve spoke it calmly. “I asked you a question. I never got an answer. Upper floor, would do ya a hell of a lot better than down here.”

 

No. It wouldn't. Steve and his group hung out in the parlor, just a few seats away and if he worked hard enough he could try and hear just where the next supply of weapons was heading and to who.

 

Bucky just smiled. “No offense sir, but like I told Rumlow. I'm happy behind the counter.”

 

Steve shrugged. Obviously not disappointed but he didn't make any further comments to Bucky. Only to bring him and his family a thing of whiskey and leave the bottle. Nothing more than that.

 

The three of them took a seat in the far back of the bar with Steve sitting against the wall with a perfect view of the surrounding floor and Bucky.

 

He should have felt uneasy with those eyes staring at him intently and he did, a blush crept over Bucky's cheeks and he stared down at the counter.

 

Work.

 

That's what this was. A job and in the end, he would have to turn Steve in. No matter what.

 

He couldn't let himself get too attached the way that Peggy had gotten attached and end up missing in the same manner.

 

He had to play this safe.

 

“You alright there?”

 

Bucky's shook out of his thoughts. He glanced up and some guy, one that he had seen once before around the bar was sitting in front of him.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm great, what can I get ya?”

 

He still felt uneasy, eyes still watched him. Bucky risked a look and found Steve's eyes still on him, jaw clenched.

 

“Gin and Bourbon if ya got it, and maybe to know what time you get out of here?” The man, now that Bucky looked closer had a slight scar across his cheek.

 

“I've got gin. Bourbon coming in later in the week.”

 

“That'll do. So uh, I'm Creek.’’ He held out a hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky stared down at the hand coated in soot and dirt marred the hands and he was tempted to walk away real quick but knew that he couldn't without seeming rude.

 

So he shook it.

 

“Bucky.”

 

“Bucky. What a nice name and uh, don't mind the soot and grime on me. I work in the mines.”

 

Bucky poured the gin into a small glass and slid it towards Creek.

 

“Mines? We still got those here?”

 

Creek picked up the glass and downed it all in one go.

 

“Yeah. We do. Might not be there for long, but how about once I'm all cleaned up and looking nice we head out for some drinks?”

 

Bucky heard a soft cough and within moments Steve was standing next to Creek. He clasped a hand over Creek's back all the while smiling at Bucky.

 

“I asked for those drinks ten minutes ago. If you'd rather talk up this miner here then by all means, off my time Bucky.”

 

Anger? He wasn't quite sure what Steve was portraying but Bucky could hear Creek groaning at the hand on his back, how tight the grip had gotten.

 

“Sorry sir. I'll get those drinks for ya right away.”

 

Steve loosened his hold on Creek with a devilish smile that made Bucky go weak.

 

“Good. And when you do, close up shop a bit early. We got business to discuss and I don't need anyone poking their nose in places they don't belong.”

 

Steve stalked off, sitting back down with his eyes still on Bucky.

 

“You heard the man, Creek. Finish it up and out. He got business.”

 

“My offer though. Still up on it?”

 

“I'll think about it.”

 

                                      **Steve**

 

“So, who's lined up for the sale?” Natasha asked, her whiskey glass sitting directly in front of her. Untouched.

 

“A bunch of people, some old friends, and family members.” Steve spoke. He glanced over at the bar, where Bucky was wiping down the counter.

 

Since the first time Rumlow had introduced Bucky to Steve, he had at first been worried that maybe it was another trap. Someone that had been sent in to take him down and then, then he actually did his research and no one, no with that background would be a pig.

 

“They're meeting with us at the end of the week. You and Sam will wait outside while I talk to them and you know what,” he snapped his fingers in the direction of the bar, grabbing Bucky's attention.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“What are you doing Friday?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “I uh, was thinking of heading out with Creek. He asked me out. And I really wanna go. He's a good guy.”

 

Steve clenched his jaw but didn't let the anger show.  “Cancel it. I need you here Friday. I'm sure that Creek will understand.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “I get that this is a job, you need me but that is my off time.”

 

Fury flashed through Steve's eyes.  He didn't say much more but the look that he gave he could see Bucky visibly flinch.

 

“Yeah okay sir. I Understand. What time should I be here?”

 

“Six at night. We gonna entertain some people and I need my best guy on the job.”

 

“What are you doing?” Natasha whispered. It wasn't even necessary. It wasn't like Bucky could hear her once he headed in the back.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I think she means,” Sam interjected. “Is that you just met this guy and you're bringing him to a meeting. You know nothing about him.”

 

“I know you two are worried after Peggy.”

 

“Damn right! She was a cop, she was gonna turn you in and if I hadn't handled it, who knows where you would have been right now.”

 

Steve placed a hand on Natasha's shoulder, calming her down. “And I appreciate that more than anything. You know that.”

 

“I don't trust this guy. He's too shady for my taste.”

 

Both Natasha and Steve stared over at Bucky, the bartender was obvious about the situation.

 

“I like him.’’

 

“Then fuck him and get it out of your system. I don't need you hurt again.”

 

Steve stood, “I won't be.”

 

                                              *

 

Steve didn't leave the bar until a few hours later. Bucky was hanging out on the front step, waiting for someone and Steve imagined now could be his chance. Screwing someone so soon after meeting them wasn't his thing but Bucky was one of those that he needed to snatch up before someone else did.

 

“Got a ride?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.

 

“I'm waiting on Creek. He uh, stopped by while I was waiting here and said he had something to do real quick. Went to get his car. He should be back.’”

 

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder. A muscle that he had seen but his mind never registered twitched under his thumbs.

 

“The guy you just met not even twelve hours ago? Bucky, I ain't gotta tell you how stupid that is. He could be dangerous.”

 

Bucky shrugged. “I can fight. Plus I need a ride.”

 

“I'll take you. Where do you live?”

 

“Brooklyn.”

 

“A little out the way but I can take you. My car should be here soon.”

 

“I told you, Creek is on his wa--”

 

Before Bucky could even finish the sentence Creek popped up, his car, though not as fancy as the one that Steve drove, Bucky seemed to be into it and Steve didn't want that.

 

“Thank you, Creek but I'll take Bucky home.”

 

Steve grabbed Bucky by the wrist and held him close to his side.

 

“All due respect, I don't mind. I'm sure an important man like yourself has plenty to do.” Creek was steadfast, he reached for Bucky only to have Steve push him back against the car.

 

“You're a stranger. If you think I'm gonna let you take him home you must be out your damn mind.”

 

Creek rolled his eyes. “I ain't gonna gank him If that's what you're worried about. I actually like the kid and want to get to know him.”

 

Steve pushed Bucky towards his car, just as one of Steve's henchmen came out of the bar. He stood in front of Steve, imposing and large. Creek backed down.

 

“Fine. You got this one but be warned. I'm gonna get what I want. I have something that you're gonna want and you're gonna let up the leash that you think you put around him.”

 

“Yeah well, we'll see about that.”

 

Creek hopped into his car and sped off. Bucky waited as the door to Steve's car was opened and Steve held out a hand for him to get in.

 

Once both were in, The henchman began to drive away.

 

“I never mentioned. I know you were wary of coming in on your day off and just want you to know that I'm gonna pay for that. Double the rate more than what you normally make. I know I'm pulling you away but something big will go down that day and I need the best drinks.”

 

“What's uh, the big deal? Important people?”

 

Bucky kept his eyes forward. He wasn't sure if Steve would even discuss what was gonna go down. Bad enough Natasha had her reservations about him and now Steve would divulge vital information? That could be bad.

 

“I'm sure you know by now what I do for a living.”

 

“I know you run half the casinos in the city, along with the police force. So is the people I'm serving…. Will they be just like you?"

 

Steve laughed.  “You could say that. However, I'm a lot more tame than they are. Oh, and when you get there. I'll have something laid out for you to wear. Something that they would like and will get us the deal that we need.”

 

An uneasy feeling passed through Bucky's stomach. He didn't like the sound of that.

 

A light chuckled filled the car. “I'm not using your body. I'm a bastard, but I'm not that kind of bastard. Just look pretty when you get there. won't let them touch, I promise, but you're much prettier than most of the people I employ so this is a compliment.”

 

The rest of the ride was silent. Steve's hand lingered on the back of Bucky's seat and Bucky could feel the itch of Steve wanting to touch.

 

“We're here sir.”

 

The car stopped in front of Bucky's apartment.

 

“This is me.”

 

Steve nodded. “Yeah. So uh, see you later then?”

 

“Yeah. See ya.”

 

                                       Bucky

 

“So? How are things going?” Fury was sitting in a chair when Bucky entered his apartment. He didn't even get a chance to flick on the light when the voice called out to him, scaring him.

 

“Dammit, sir don't do that. How did you get in anyway?”

 

Fury stood up. “That ain't the point. What did you get? I saw that Rogers dropped you off.”

 

“Yeah, he did. Didn't even have to ask. I think he likes me.”

 

“That's a good thing. Just don't get caught and _don't_ fall in love with him. We don't need you to end up like Peggy. Now, what did he say?”

 

“I got an invite. To the sit down between him and whoever the buyers are. I get first-hand knowledge.”

 

A smile graced Fury's face and Bucky had never seen one on him before.

 

“Great. That's good news. Keep me in the know. I'll be back in a week.”

 

Fury headed out the back of the apartment. Bucky locked up his place as he headed upstairs to take a shower and get some rest.

 

He had a long week ahead of him.

 

                                               °•

 

A few days passed since Steve drove Bucky home and every time that Bucky worked, Steve was around the bar a lot more than he had been before. He would sit in the back, his table closed off and no one dared approach it. Those blue eyes bore into Bucky every few minutes and it sent his heart racing.

 

It was, however, the night of the deal as Steve had told him and the bar was closed, no one questioned why they were closed and Bucky began preparing the drinks.

 

“They should be here in about ten. Have a few ready for them. Oh, and Bucky? The little outfit that I told you about is hanging in the back. Once you're done here go and slip that on.”

 

Bucky nodded and quickly finished up the drinks. He didn't know what kind of outfit that Steve had waiting for him and he was a little wary.

 

Bucky made his way towards the back of the bar and towards a small room. He opened the door and sure enough, it was the same little outfit Bucky had seen on some of the women that came out and showed their support for the effort hung on a hanger.  

 

Red, White and Blue.

 

A skirt that was obviously too short and a mixed halter top waited for him. Bucky sighed. He wasn't sure that he could wear this, but he needed to hear what was going on in that room.

 

Bucky stripped and put the outfit on. He stared at himself in the mirror and despite it not being something that he normally wore, it fit him well.

 

With one more look over, Bucky headed back onto the floor and blushed when all eyes fell on him.

 

“Now that's what I'm talking about Rogers.” One of the men Bucky had seen on the wall of the precinct said.

 

Obadiah Stane was one of the biggest names aside from Steve in the business. He never dealt with anyone in person. So seeing the man sitting at the table with Steve had Bucky on edge.

 

Bucky grabbed the tray filled with drinks and walked towards the group. He stood next to Steve who suddenly placed a hand around his waist and held him close to him.

 

“Such a pretty thing.” One of the other men spoke. His eyes were glossed over, he licked his lips and sat back against the chair. Bucky could see that he had his legs spread and the tent in his slacks. “Mind if he sits on my lap for the meeting? You did say we could have whatever we wanted.”

 

Steve's gripped tightened, Bucky looked down at him and noticed the glare that he had sent towards the man.

 

“I did say that. However, Bucky is off limits. No one touches but me and if we have a problem with that then I'll find someone else to make a deal with.”

 

Stane held up his hands. He leaned towards the man and whispered something and suddenly the man relaxed. He sat back up and stared down at his hands.

 

“Good.” Steve smirked. “Bucky baby. give out the drinks.”

 

Bucky handed each person at the table a drink and walked and stood next to Steve who pulled him onto his lap.

 

“Relax baby. It'll make sense soon.” Steve whispered.

 

                                            +

 

Bucky was  cleaning up when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't turn around. Not even when the hand gripped his waist and pulled him close against his chest.

 

“Good thing Steve doesn't keep a leash on ya, I would have never gotten any alone time.” Creek's voice was next to his ear, the whiskey heavy in the air between them.

 

“How did you even get In here?” Bucky's heart began to speed up. Steve and Stane were outside talking, along with the rest and if he screamed right now no one would hear him. If he fought, _killed Creek_ on accident then he would have to lie his way out of that. Even with his training and background, it was still a lot to have the cops involved. Especially the ones that didn't know what he was up to with Fury.

 

“I told Steve I had friends In high places. Stane is my uncle and when I told him about the beautiful bartender that I needed in my life, he agreed to make sure that I get what I want.”

 

Creek licked a line against Bucky's throat, tilting his head back and ran a hand down Bucky's chest until he gripped Bucky through the skirt he still had on.  

 

“Hey uh, Pal. Can you not do that?”

 

“Oh? Why? Afraid that Steve will see and not want ya anymore?”

 

Bucky tried to move but Creek's hands rested comfortably on his hips.

 

“Steve ain't into me. Now let me go.”

 

“No.”

 

Bucky struggled again. “Come on Creek. This ain't funny. Let me go.”

 

Bucky's training hit his thoughts. No one would really expect a vet not to know training and if he knocked out Creek and injured him, then he was sure that Steve would cover it up.

 

Creek's hand made their way under the spandex that Bucky wore under the skirt, he felt the cool air and then an even colder hand on his cock.

 

“Let. Me. Go.” Bucky gritted out.

 

“He said let him go.” Bucky stopped and turned to see Steve standing at the door, weapon pulled out and aimed at Creek.

 

Creek let Bucky go instantly, pushing him towards Steve.

 

"I should have known that something was up about you. No one talks to me or touches what's mine the way that you did. It seems like you have a death wish."

 

"Kill me and that little deal of yours won't go down. My uncle won't give you what you need and do you wanna be on Stane's list?"

 

Steve snorted. "I can always find more buyers. And Stane will understand."

 

Creek snarled. "Don't think so. Now you're gonna let me out of here and maybe my uncle won't hear about this."

 

Bucky glanced over at Steve who watched him in return.

 

He holstered his gun and sidestepped, letting Creek go.

 

"This ain't over Creek. Your day will come."

 

The second that he was gone Bucky let out a deep breath.

 

"You alright?"

 

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home. You know?"

 

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll take you. So next weekend me and the fellas are heading down to the race track. I want you to come, I mean, more of a date. If you don't mind it?"

 

Bucky blinked a few times. Did Steve really just ask him out on a date?

 

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't mind it. I would love to go."

 

"Good. Dress nice. Now,  come on let me get you home."

 

                                             ○○

 

Bucky found a nice button up shirt and slacks to wear. He didn't know even what to wear to something like the horse track and even though his job was one to bring in Steve and his organization, he couldn't find himself.

 

He was falling in love with the man.

 

A horn beeped and Bucky saw Steve's car. He fixed his tie and headed out the door.

 

Steve's bodyguard got out of the car and opened the backdoor for him. Bucky slipped in next to Steve.

 

"Are you excited?" Steve asked once Bucky got into the car. Of course he was excited. He was literally _shaking._ Steve gripped Bucky's hand to calm him down.

 

  * ○



 

It wasn't even a month into Bucky's new job with Steve before he finds himself falling into bed.

 

After the first date at the horse track Bucky saw a side of Steve that he had never before. The man was sweet. Often more towards the women and children that were out there and Bucky couldn't help the swell in his chest.

 

It had happened one night while Bucky did the books and Steve came in. They talked and before Bucky knew it, he had kissed Steve. Hands were everywhere and Bucky was pushed onto the table and fucked within an inch of his life.

 

It felt _amazing._

 

Steve slept peacefully next to him. Bucky had spent the first few nights in Steve's home and now that he had the man asleep, worn out from sex he could look around and hopefully find the weapons that he was looking for.

 

Then….

 

Then what?

 

What would he do after that? Steve wouldn't forgive him for turning him and he couldn't lose him. His feelings were strong and he just couldn't.

 

The home was silent.

 

Bucky walked around and checked every inch that he could find. It wasn't until he got to one of the closed doors that seemed to be the only room locked.  

 

Bucky picked the lock, making sure first that the coast was clear before he managed success. Once the door was opened he looked in, turned on the light, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

The weapons.

 

Bucky pulled out his small camera given to him by Fury and began taking photos. It would be the evidence that he needed.

 

Soon, Steve would be taken away from him.

 

Bucky pocketed the camera and slipped out of the room and headed back towards Steve.

 

Unaware of the eyes that watched him.

 

  * ○



 

Bucky watched as the unit got ready for the raid. He stood next to Fury and let the emotions wash over him. Steve would hate him. He knew what he needed to to do. A week into gathering the evidence Bucky had come to a decision on what needed to be done.

 

What he had to do.

 

"Just…. Please don't take him into custody. Steve, he's trying to turn his business around. He's trying to go legit and--please Fury."

 

Fury humped his shoulders. "I can't make promises, Barnes."

 

                                       **Steve**

 

Natasha, he loved her more than anything but what she was saying, no. It couldn't be because Bucky wouldn't do that to him. He loved Bucky. Bucky loved him and he wouldn't.

 

"I saw him talking to Fury. A _cop,_ Steve. Don't be stupid. You know what he did, what he's doing and yet you're so gone for this man that you can't see it."

 

"Bucky loves me. And I love him and he wouldn't betray me like that. He wouldn't."

 

"But he has! Goddamit Steve!  Bucky is a goddam cop and you're so stupid. Go to Bucky's place and I bet you that he isn't there. He got your weapons. He got the cops after you and he's gone."

 

"No. You're wrong. You don't know what you're talking about. He wouldn't do this to me, "

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. She stepped closer to Steve and slapped him. "Wake up, Steve."  

 

  * ○



 

Steve sat in the chair of Bucky's home. He wasn't home yet and Steve would wait, he would get the answers that he needed from Bucky. Because Natasha was lying. She had to be? There was no way that the man that he had these feelings for was doing all of this.

 

The door clicked open and Steve sat up, Bucky walked through the door and stopped when he saw Steve sitting there.

 

"Buck."

 

Bucky let a tear slip and that was all the clue that Steve needed, however, he still needed to hear the words out of Bucky's mouth.

 

"Steve."

 

"Tell me. Tell me that you had nothing to do with this? That Natasha is wrong."

 

Steve could see the struggle within Bucky and knew that he couldn't because it was true.

 

Steve moved closer to Bucky.

 

"I trusted you. I cared about you and you did this to me."

 

Bucky shook his head. "I'm sorry. They're gonna go after your business. After everything and everyone. Stay the night. Fury won't think twice about looking here. I'm sorry, but please. Steve."

 

Steve sighed. He sat back on the armchair.

 

"Those are my people. My family. I can't leave them to the wolves."

 

"Then meet me." Bucky said. His throat was dry as he spoke. "Tomorrow at the train station. I'll be there and we can leave town together. We can leave all of this behind and start fresh."

 

  * ○



 

Bucky waited. Steve was sure. But he couldn't go, he couldn't leave behind everything that he cared about for someone that he thought, no. Someone that he trusted and turned out that he had betrayed him.

 

He would move on.

 

He would have to.

 

                                **Five years later**

 

Steve saw him again, five years had passed and he was surprised. Everything that had gone down with the cops and his organization had ended his career. He went straight, after spending a year in the joint. Sam and Natasha both still by his side but things had gotten better for Steve and now he was doing well for himself.

 

He was at the track, enjoying watching his horse run when Bucky sat next to him. his hair had grown longer than it was before and he now had a scar across his cheek. Steve wanted to touch it, to ask how he got it but that would be later.

 

"I thought you would show up." Bucky said. "I really wanted you to."

 

Steve sighed. "My family needed me. I couldn't abandon them."

 

Bucky nodded. "I understand. I just hope, now that maybe we can try? I uh, left the force. I work for myself now and I want to get to know you. The real you again."

 

Steve's eyes stayed forward. His horse had won.

 

"Bucky." Steve closed his eyes and remembered everything.

 

The touches.

 

"Please. Let's start over."

 

Bucky's hand ran over Steve's.

 

"I'm Bucky. It's nice to meet you."

  
  



End file.
